Glass half full Songfic
by FallingForLife
Summary: Is your Glass half full? Or is it half empty? Are you alone...on your own? How would you feel if something very important left you? What would you do? Remember, Glass half empty...glass half full, well either way, you won't be going thirsty. Songfic I whipped up by using the song 'King' by Lauren Aquilina. Hope you enjoy!


**Dipper's POV**

I trudge into my room and slam the door. I havent felt this upset since...since...I cant say. I wont say. I slump onto my bed and a look across my room. An empty bed lays there...all alone...just like me.

Before I looked away, something caught my eye. "Whats that?" I wondered out loud and got up. I walked over to the bed across the room and looked underneath it.

An ipod? Without hesitation, I snatched the ipod from underneath the bed which followed with earphones. I put the earphones on and held the power button down. It still has power. Suddenly a strong realization snapped me in place.

This belongs to...belongs to...a tear then escapes my eye. "Mabel." I choked out as another tear trickled down my cheek. I instantly shut my eyes and images of Mabel flood back in. While looking through the songs, one of them makes me stop.

_**'King by Lauren Aquilina.' **_That was Mabel's favourite song. She would always listen to it and of course, sing to it as well. She knew all of the lyrics off by heart. Without even thinking, I tapped on the song and it began to play.

The images of Mabel in my mind wouldn't go away. Whenever I even thought about her...it just stung my heart like a bee sting...but worse.

_**You're alone**_

_**You're on your own**_

Flash backs started to come back to me. "Hey Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" Mabel's cheery voice kept on playing back in my mind like a broken record. Mabel and I were six. We were finally going to the carnival for the first time.

Of course Mabel was excited, bouncing up and down the whole way there. "Hi, i'm Mabel! Hi! What's your name? Cool! My name's Mabel!" She would smile to everyone who was in line with us to go on the rides. Mabel would always let kids go in front of us so we ended up always being in the back of the line.

More tears run down my face but I smile at the memory of that day. I never seen Mabel so happy when she was riding the carosaul. When Mabel's happy, I'm happy. Thats how it is. It always was.

_**So what?**_

_**Have you gone blind?**_

_**Have you forgotten what...**_

_**you have and what is yours?**_

The song keeps on playing and I eventually sit on my bed again.

_**Glass half empty**_

_**Glass...**_

_**Half full**_

Out of the whole song, this were my favourite line. Mabel always looked at the bright side of things while I tended not to. Without Mabel here, I have no one to bring my hopes up...no one to make me smile...laugh...

_**Well either way**_

_**you won't be going thirsty**_

_**Count your blessings**_

_**Not your flaws**_

This song resembles Mabel so much. My heart pains for Mabel to come back...for Mabel to come back and make me smile. For Mabel just to be there for me.

_**You've got it all**_

_**You lost your mind **_

_**In the sound**_

_**There's so much more**_

_**You can reclaim your crown**_

After Mabel passed away, I was sent back home. I came to Gravity falls with Mabel and I came back home...alone.

You don't know how that would feel. No one understands how I feel. Mabel was my twin, my best friend, My partner. We were there for each other. Forever and always.

_**You're in control**_

_**Rid of the monsters **_

_**Inside your head**_

"Dipper! Help me!" Mabel's painful crys for help ringed in my mind.

_**Put all your faults**_

_**To bed**_

Everything is my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen to my only twin sister. Now the other half of my with be forever lost.

_**You can be king**_

_**Again**_

I jumped of my bed and peeled open the closet door. It hasn't been opened for a long time. What's inside will show you why. A pink sweater with a shooting star plastered on the front of it, hung along on a lonely hanger.

_**You don't get**_

_**What all this is**_

_**About**_

_**You're too wrapped up**_

_**In your self-doubt**_

_**You've got that young light,**_

_**Set it free**_

My arm slowly grabs hold of the sweater and I yank it off the hanger with ease.

_**You've got it all**_

_**You lost your mind**_

_**In the sound**_

_**There's so much more**_

_**You can reclaim your crown**_

More tears fall out and I wipe my wet eyes on the sweater.

_**You're in control**_

_**Rid of the monsters**_

_**Inside your head**_

Mabel wouldn't want me to be upset. It's hard though. Without her...I'm nothing.

_**Put all your faults**_

_**To bed**_

Another flash back plays in my head. It was the time when Mabel came home crying one day. She exclaimed to me through tears about how she was getting bullied and what not.

I told her not to listen to anyone or what anyone thinks of her. She listened to me and things started to get better. Mabel actually made more friends. I was happy. I was happy for her.

_**You can be King**_

_**There method**_

_**In my madness**_

Mabel and I did fight. We sometimes yelled at each other and got frustrated with one another. In the end, we always made up. I remember one time when we were eight, Mabel smeared make up all over my face when I was sleeping.

When I found out, I got pretty mad at her and yelled a bit. After our parents got involved and everything, I forgave her even though she still has the picture she took. It's in her scrapbook that I dare to touch.

_**There's no logic**_

_**In your sadness**_

_**You don't gain a single thing**_

_**From misery**_

The song keeps on playing as I grip the pink sweater in my clammy hands. Mabel is always happy. She smiles no matter what. I wish I could be like her. Mabel's a person you would want to be.

_**Take it from me**_

_**You've got it all**_

_**You lost your mind**_

_**in the sound**_

_**There's so much more**_

_**You can reclaim your crown**_

_**You're in control**_

_**Rid of the monsters**_

_**Inside your head**_

Ever since that tragic day, I couldn't stop thinking about you Mabel. Every time I go to sleep, I think of all of this as a dream and expect to see you when I get up.

All I get to see is and empty bed from across the room. Instead of smiling, I frown all day and fake smile around my parents. I don't want to remind them about Mabel. I need to make them happy.

_**Put all your faults**_

_**To bed**_

_**You can be king**_

_**Again.**_

The song ends and leaves me laying on my bed, clenching Mabel's sweater in my arms. Every tear that escapes my eyes, falls on Mabel's sweater that leaves the sweater looking like it has water dripplet sprinkles. That would have made Mabel laugh.

She would have thought of some crazy sound effect to say or something. Yeah, Mabel's crazy like that. That's the best quality in her though. It completes her. It completes me. I slowly unplug the earphones and take them out of my ears.

I turned off the ipod and set it down on the table beside me. I'll probably listen to it tomorrow. I then curl up under the covers of my bed not forgetting to turn off the lights and have Mabel's sweater close to me. Mabel wouldn't want me to be upset.

She would want me to live everyday like it's my last. She would want me to continue life without her. Even though Mabel isn't in this room with me, she's still with me, in my mind. Like Mabel would say...

_**Think positive,**_

_**Be positive**_

_**And positive things**_

_**Will happen.**_

* * *

_**Awwww! What do you think? You like?**_

_**POOR DIPPER! :( At least there was a some-what happy ending. Anyways, I hope I warmed your heart!**_

_**~Skittlespop428**_


End file.
